<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rough Crows Have Soft Feathers by HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701941">Rough Crows Have Soft Feathers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda/pseuds/HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda'>HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rough Crows Have Soft Feathers [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda/pseuds/HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima gets talked into joining his teammates in a session to earn his wings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rough Crows Have Soft Feathers [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rough Crows Have Soft Feathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Panda's Notes: I finally got around to rounding out the first years' initiations. Special thanks to my friend Max (@wetrzunge) on tumblr for helping with ideas for scenes. &gt;w&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Tsukki, c’mon!” Yamaguchi called as he chased after Tsukishima, closing the small amount of distance the blonde kept putting between them. “<em>Rough Crows have Soft Feathers</em>? How do you know the code phrase or whatever if the third-years don’t even remember it?”</p>
<p>Tsukishima glanced at him, a smirk hinting on his face as he shook his head. “Just because someone couldn’t pull it off the top of their head doesn’t mean it’s some ancient phrase no one knows. It’s probably still in that book; it’s been passed down for years.”</p>
<p>“How do you know that?!”</p>
<p>He paused, shifting his bags’ straps on his shoulders. “If I tell you… You’d better not repeat a thing. What I tell you never happened, got it?”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi couldn’t help rolling his eyes, but the way Tsukishima glared made him realize he was serious. The story must have been pretty wild.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright; I promise.” Yamaguchi nodded quickly, smiling and bouncing slightly on his toes before continuing to follow him.</p>
<p>------------------------------</p>
<p>Tsukishima sighed tiredly after practice, running a hand through his hair and dragging his headphones off onto his neck. “Yamaguchi, come on…” He murmured to himself, leaning on the railing at the foot of the clubroom stairs.</p>
<p>“Tsukishima, hey.” The blonde flinched when he was poked on the back of his head, glaring up at the culprit. He flinched back again when he realized it was Nishinoya, perched up on the angled railing with Tanaka holding onto his jacket to keep him from falling off.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” He asked, trying not to sound too worried about his little stunt.</p>
<p>“Heh, we’re here to invite you out, ya brat.” Noya smirked, spreading his arms out as he wobbled. “You want to come hang at Suga’s this weekend? Most of the team should be there if you bring Yamaguchi.”</p>
<p>“If Sugawara-senpai is having a party or something, why wouldn’t he tell us himself?” Tsukishima huffed softly, starting to put his headphones back on.</p>
<p>“It’s a tradition, tough guy.” Noya grabbed Tanaka’s shoulder and jumped down onto the stairs before poking Tsukishima’s arm. “We meet up just about every weekend. Second-Years invite their new juniors to the party.”</p>
<p>“It’s a team thing, Tsukishima;” Tanaka declared, resting his hands on his hips. “You in or not?”</p>
<p>The first-year looked away from them, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of their eyes on him. He groaned, pulling his headphones back over his ears. “Can’t I think about it or something?”</p>
<p>Noya pouted and sighed, but Tanaka shrugged. “You can do whatever you want, but we’re meeting up Friday night.” The second-years waved passively as they started to leave, with Noya sticking his tongue out childishly. “Bring an overnight bag if you’re coming!”</p>
<p>Tsukishima sighed softly as they finally left, slipping his hands into his jacket pockets to mess with his music player. Some part of him couldn’t help wondering why he didn’t want to interact more with his team, but a larger, clearly more reasonable part quickly moved to shut that voice down.</p>
<p>“Tsukki!” Tsukishima glared up the stairs as Yamaguchi ran toward him. “I’m really sorry, okay, but Hinata was showing me his Pokémon team, and then he and Kageyama were arguing again, and then they asked me to help them practice some more but I—Eep! Hey…”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi pouted, covering his stomach where Tsukishima had managed to sneak a single poke.</p>
<p>“I don’t care if you want me to wait, but I’d appreciate you saying something first.” He huffed, turning to start walking.</p>
<p>“Right, right; sorry, Tsukki…”</p>
<p>As they made their way along their usual route, Tsukishima rested his hands in his pockets as his mind started to wander. Yamaguchi was definitely the more social of the pair, despite how shy he could get sometimes; if the team was meeting up every weekend, why did Noya and Tanaka act like Yamaguchi had never been before? If he had been before, he probably would have brought it up.</p>
<p>“Ah, hey…” Tsukishima sighed, pausing under a lamppost where they would normally have parted ways. “Are you…busy this weekend?” He asked, looking off into the distance.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi had brushed against his arm when he stopped, looking up from his phone and cringing a bit. “Yeah, actually. Sorry, Tsukki, but my mom’s got me booked up until, like, Wednesday. Why? Did you have big plans or something?” He gently nudged the blonde’s bag with his elbow, putting his phone away as he did.</p>
<p>Tsukishima shook his head, letting out a breath he hadn’t noticed was being held. “Nah…” He sighed. “Just checking.”</p>
<p>“You sure~? ‘Cause if you want some plans, you can come and help me with all the chores I’m going to be doing.” Yamaguchi threw up the jazz hands, and Tsukishima couldn’t help chuckling as he rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Very funny. Shut up, Yamaguchi.” He smirked, giving the shorter boy a little shove on his shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry.” Yamaguchi waved casually as he made his way down the other path. “Night, Tsukki!”</p>
<p>Tsukishima waved passively, making his way in the other direction as his mind continued to wander.</p>
<p>What was that about anyway? Why would he want to invite Yamaguchi somewhere he didn’t even want to go? Then again, the team was always more tolerable with Yamaguchi around to lean on when they got all rowdy.</p>
<p>…Did he actually want to hang around the team? He couldn’t help being reminded of all the times his brother nagged him to be more open and kinder to people. As he reached his front door, he groaned to himself as his mind argued whether or not it’d be worth it. Within the fifteen minutes it took him to settle into his room and spread his homework all over his desk, he was also stealing glances at his cell phone and the half-written text message he had considered sending to Sugawara.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Come on now, Kei,” Akiteru said gently, passing the volleyball carefully so his brother didn’t have to run far. “A birthday party sounds fun. When you’re my age, birthday parties are just guys talking about girls and watching movies we’ve already seen in the dark.” He made a face, hoping for at least a hint of a smile, but Kei rolled his eyes and just passed the ball back smoothly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Birthday cake and cheap ice pops aren’t exactly my idea of a good time.” He’d griped, cracking his knuckles and watching his brother’s face for any hint of where he’d need to go next.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know what you’re not getting next year then.” Akiteru teased with a chuckle, sighing as he bumped the ball with his arms. “I’m being serious though; I think you could do well with some new friends. They seemed nice enough when they were inviting you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kei wondered if they’d been in the same parking lot that day. Those boys had ‘Mom made me invite you’ practically written on their foreheads. “Those guys are lame, alright?!” He insisted, catching the ball and pouting. “…And they didn’t invite Yamaguchi…” He finally admitted, his fingers tensing on the white stripes. “Said they didn’t want him there.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, I get it now~!” Kei cringed and blushed as Akiteru playfully poked his forehead. “I guess I can’t fault you for looking out for Tadashi, but that’s no excuse to keep being so obstinate about not making other friends, okay?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Obsti…” Kei murmured, trying to remember if he knew that word or not.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ugh, just… when you meet some people; nicer people, I mean, promise me you’ll give them a chance?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kei had stared down at the ball, heaving a sigh before nodding once.</em>
</p>
<p>Tsukishima had stared down at his phone, heaving a sigh before sending the message he’d written.</p>
<p>Sugawara responded within minutes, and Tsukishima realized it was too late to back out.</p>
<p>--------------</p>
<p>“Hey, you!” Tsukishima let out a choked noise when his senpai’s arm was suddenly thrown around his neck, causing him to be dragged down a bit. “Did you think about coming to the session tonight or what?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s any of your business.” He pouted, loosely gripping Tanaka’s wrist to stable himself. “…But I did make up my mind.” He tried to squirm his way out, only to flinch sharply when he felt a prod on his exposed side.</p>
<p>Nishinoya laughed lightly as he skipped by, and Tanaka smirked as he let the blonde go. “Aw, c’mon Tsukki, it’ll be fun. Might fix that attitude for a night too.”</p>
<p>“Guys, leave him alone.” Daichi chuckled as he exited the gym, grabbing Tanaka by the back of his shirt collar and pulling him slightly. “We just said you should invite them, not force it. Tsukishima, do what you want. You two, come with me before we miss our ride.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima gave a halfhearted wave as his senpais walked away, smirking just slightly as Yamaguchi stepped out and stretched.</p>
<p>“So, you’re absolutely positive that you don’t want to help me do yardwork this weekend?” Yamaguchi teased, nudging the blonde with his elbow.</p>
<p>Tsukishima scoffed, almost giving a smile as he ruffled Yamaguchi’s hair. “Are you going to have a new joke when I see you on Monday?” He teased.</p>
<p>“Heh, I could consider it for you.” Yamaguchi smiled, softly squeezing Tsukishima’s hand before he turned away. “Anyway, my mom’s picking me up; don’t get lost going home!”</p>
<p>“You’re not funny!” The blonde smiled after him before sighing as he already kind of regretted not telling him.</p>
<p>“You two are awfully cute, you know that?”</p>
<p>Tsukishima flinched as he heard Sugawara calling down to him from the club room, grinning playfully as he waved. He crossed his arms, looking away slightly as he blushed.</p>
<p>“Aw, lighten up.” Sugawara laughed softly, starting to walk down the stairs. “I got your bag for you. Let’s get going before we miss the bus.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima let out a huff as the duffel bag was tossed into his arms, smiling just slightly. “Thank you… So, you didn’t tell any of them?”</p>
<p>Suga shrugged. “I might have told Daichi, since he’s buying the groceries, but I knew you wouldn’t want it to be broadcast around the team. Heck, if you want; I can pretend I didn’t know you were coming.”</p>
<p>The first-year couldn’t help a soft chuckle as they approached a bus stop. “You don’t have to go that far, just… What is this all about?”</p>
<p>“Ah, don’t worry about it too much. Those two are probably all riled up about your initiation.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima paused, finding his bearings when he heard a bus approaching. “My what?!”</p>
<p>Sugawara laughed, pointing up at his face. “You should see yourself! Heh, relax, Tsukishima. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I think it’s fun. Hinata and Kageyama were a riot during their initiation.”</p>
<p>Sugawara waved as the bus slowed down, and Tsukishima clutched the straps on his bags. “Could you, maybe, tell me more?”</p>
<p>The older boy smirked back at him as they boarded the mostly empty bus, motioning him to sit in a window seat near the back. “Are you actually interested, or are you scared?”</p>
<p>He just had to say ‘scared’, didn’t he? Tsukishima tipped his head back and glared out the window. “’M not scared.” He huffed, blushing faintly when Sugawara snickered. “Just, um, curious, I guess. It sounds…familiar.”</p>
<p>“Does it? Apparently, it’s been tradition for at least a few years.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima blinked as a piece of memory resurfaced: something about Akiteru coming home bragging a bit about winning some game during a sleepover. “Some kind of game, right?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah. But more importantly, a prize.” Sugawara squirmed a bit in the chair, pulling his house keys from his pocket. “Don’t tell the others I told you early, but… You’ll get this.” Holding together his set of keys was an apparently homemade keychain: a pair of feathers made of black leather and embroidered with ‘Karasuno’ in bright orange thread.</p>
<p>“Huh… Is that it?” Tsukishima couldn’t help asking, smiling tauntingly as he reached to touch it curiously.</p>
<p>Sugawara pulled it into his palm before he could, chuckling. “You’ll get bragging rights too! And more importantly, Tanaka and Nishinoya will leave you alone for a while.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima shook his head. “You still haven’t told me what I have to do.”</p>
<p>“I can’t give away all the surprises, you know. Oh, here, get up.” Suga gently pulled his arm before getting to his feet and approaching one of the doors.</p>
<p>The blonde pouted, following after him as he stepped off of the bus.</p>
<p>“Hey, senpai!” Tsukishima blinked and cringed as he recognized that voice, his eyes narrowed as Hinata came rolling up to them with Kageyama running behind. “Tsukishima?”</p>
<p>“Yep, Tsukishima is going to be joining us tonight.” Sugawara grinned. “Be nice. That goes for all of you.”j</p>
<p>Tsukishima huffed, expecting a similar response from Kageyama, but the setter hinted a smirk instead, giving him a playful shove as he and Hinata went by.</p>
<p>“That’s not—ugh…” Sugawara huffed, hands on his hips as he followed after them.</p>
<p>“What’s their problem?” Tsukishima asked with a huff of his own, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>“Looks like they have it out for you. I’d say tonight is definitely going to be fun. If you’re up to earn your wings, of course.”</p>
<p>“You can stop dancing around me, senpai, I’ll play the stupid game.”</p>
<p>Sugawara seemed to light up, snickering deviously as he pulled out his keys again.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>Tsukishima was surprised to see all the space Sugawara had, even for this one room. Hinata had called him over to add his duffel bag to the pile, and while he was rummaging through his overnight bag, he flinched and nearly fell into the pile. His hand shot to his side, where he’d felt a sudden poke.</p>
<p>“Ha!” Hinata stood in the closet’s doorway, poised to run off again. “Did you think I’d forget so soon, Tsukishima?” He called teasingly, smiling as the blonde glared at him. “Good to hear you’re not backing out of the game~!” He zipped off before Tsukishima moved, and the blonde rolled his eyes as he finally pulled out the items he was looking for before returning to the center of the room.</p>
<p>Kageyama and Sugawara had just finished pulling out the bed from the couch when Hinata threw himself onto it, and Suga chuckled as Kageyama nagged at him.</p>
<p>“Alright, you three, be good.” Sugawara began, pulling his phone out of his pocket and checking it. “The others are going to be here soon, so you guys pick a movie or something while I man the door.”</p>
<p>Kageyama had tackled Hinata into the mattress, so Tsukishima nodded in affirmation for them. Their senpai pointed out the remote to start some streaming apps before disappearing into the hallway. Tsukishima sat on the edge of the bed, tuning out the wrestling pair as he flicked through some titles he’d never heard of indecisively.</p>
<p>“H-Hey, don’t!” Hinata cried out, loud giggles breaking his voice as Kageyama chuckled over him. Tsukishima blinked and glanced back at them, catching a glimpse of the setter pinning Hinata’s shoulder with one hand while his free hand clawed and scribbled at his stomach.</p>
<p>“Where’s that infinite energy you always act like you have?” Kageyama taunted, grabbing at the hand that flailed against his face and shoulder.</p>
<p>“Tsukki, help! It’s not funny!” Tsukishima flinched, glaring slightly when he used that nickname. He hadn’t even noticed that he had been smiling as he watched them.</p>
<p>“Why exactly should I help you?” He asked derisively, turning back to the television to keep scrolling. He felt a distinct sort of tingle in his spine when the pair behind him suddenly got quiet again.</p>
<p>“Well, what do you think is going to happen to you?” Hinata had countered, followed by a yelp as Kageyama pinched his side.</p>
<p>“Why would you tell him?” Kageyama huffed, rolling his eyes as he scooted away from Hinata.</p>
<p>“Aw, c’mon, Kageyama; the guys didn’t tell us anything when it was our turn!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that was the point.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t really think that was fair, though…” Hinata flailed when Kageyama grabbed a pillow to smack him with.</p>
<p>“Obviously, but you picked him to be fair with?”</p>
<p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes, grabbing the pillow. “Stop! Okay, wait; that’s the initiation thing Sugawara was going on about? Some tickling game?”</p>
<p>Kageyama huffed, a bit of red crossing his face as he looked away. “Yeah, an intense one too.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima snickered, shoving Kageyama’s shoulder mockingly. “Too intense for our king, then?”</p>
<p>Hinata scoffed. “Oh, please; don’t sit there acting like you’re not ticklish all of a sudden. The whole team was there when I got you!” He flinched when the blonde’s eyes narrowed in his direction, smiling nervously when his hand grabbed his shirt.</p>
<p>“Y’know, now that you mention it, I don’t think we ever finished discussing that…” He growled.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey!” All three first-years looked up as Asahi walked into the room. “Don’t fight, you guys, come on, Tsuki--”</p>
<p>“Tsukishima’s here?! There was a commotion in the hall before Nishinoya and Tanaka had suddenly burst into the room with Daichi’s voice and Suga’s laughter chasing after them. Tsukishima winced as Nishinoya’s arms were suddenly thrown around him and his hair was ruffled by one of their hands.</p>
<p>“You actually showed up; I can’t believe it!” Noya practically shouted.</p>
<p>“Ow, okay! Let me go!” Tsukishima griped.</p>
<p>“It’s great to see you, man!” Tanaka laughed. “I hope you’re ready for—”</p>
<p>“Get back here, you two!” Daichi barked from the hall, and Ennoshita shed his own backpack to toss into the pile as he came through the door. Noya and Tanaka waved as they went to face Daichi’s wrath, and Ennoshita flopped back onto the bed and stretched.</p>
<p>“It’s going to be a hell of a night, isn’t it?” He asked with a slight grin, and Tsukishima figured he would probably be right.</p>
<p>-------------------</p>
<p>“Alright, alright; everyone, sit still.” Daichi called out once everyone present was finally in the room. The boys were trying to find comfortable leaning positions more or less on top of each other. Tsukishima had scooted over to the edge of the bed, pulling one knee up to his chest as he poked around on his phone.</p>
<p>“Sugar, what are we looking at for time?”</p>
<p>Tsukishima couldn’t help snickering at that nickname as Sugawara pouted, but the older boy crossed his arms and checked his own phone. “Asahi volunteered to keep an eye on the oven timer, but we should have at least ten or so minutes free.”</p>
<p>“Good, good. Okay, as you all can see, we’ve got a new guest tonight!”</p>
<p>Tsukishima cringed as he felt all of their eyes on him. He slipped his phone under his leg and sat a bit straighter.</p>
<p>“It’s great to see you, Tsukishima! Now, if you’re interested in earning your wings…” Daichi quickly pulled his own set of keys from his pocket, showing off the same feather keychain Sugawara had shown him earlier as he smiled softly. “…as well as eternal, irrefutable bragging rights.”</p>
<p>“Ugh…” Tsukishima groaned, and Ennoshita laughed softly as the others stared. “I’ll play your dumb game, okay? What do I have to do?”</p>
<p>Daichi feigned an offended look, glancing over to Suga as the co-captain moved to stand beside him. “Well, if you’re going to be that way about it, maybe we shouldn’t go easy on you?”</p>
<p>Sugawara stepped away, disappearing into the closet for just a moment before Tsukishima finally looked to see him and Asahi carrying a chest out into the room.</p>
<p>“I get the feeling you wouldn’t have gone easy on me anyway.” Tsukishima huffed with a slight smirk.</p>
<p>“They’d better not after everything they put us through.” Kageyama griped, flinching when Daichi cast him a sideways glance.</p>
<p>As Sugawara approached Daichi again, he held a composition book that he was flipping through casually.</p>
<p>“Anything in mind, Sugar?” The captain asked casually, smirking as he got a soft shove and looking at the book over Suga’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Honestly?” Sugawara asked, closing the book in one hand. “For our dear Tsukki, acting so stiff and plain all the time… Why don’t we just give him a good old-fashioned penalty time? No bells and whistles; I say we just wreck him.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima tingled a bit nervously as the others giggled behind him, but he kept a straight face as Sugawara placed a hand on his shoulder. “What do you say, big guy? Should be a cool fifteen-minute free-for-all.”</p>
<p>“Sounds pretty easy, if I’m being honest.” The blonde scoffed, and he jumped as someone’s hands goosed his sides.</p>
<p>“Pfft, yeah?” Daichi smirked, hands resting on his hips. “How about we play the quiet game then?”</p>
<p>The team griped and laughed a bit, but Daichi waved them off as he instructed the group. All of the others got up from the bed, stretching out and seeming to occupy themselves so Tsukishima wouldn’t feel crowded. He rolled his eyes at the gesture, but he followed the captains’ instruction to lie face-down on the bed.</p>
<p>“Alright, Tsukishima,” Suga teased, pressing a pillow against the back of the blonde’s head until he took it to set under his chin. “Quiet Game means you can’t make a sound; Pretty self-explanatory, really. Everybody ready?”</p>
<p>Tsukishima rested his chin on the pillow a bit nervously as the others voiced affirmatives, sighing as quietly as possible through his nose and reaching to slip his phone out of his pocket.</p>
<p>“Looking for this?” He blinked and glanced back at the sound of Kageyama’s voice over him, and he twitched a bit as he felt someone moving to straddle his back and a cell phone being placed on his head. “Don’t be such a stick in the mud; we’ll keep you busy.”</p>
<p>It was surprisingly difficult not to say: “You’re one to talk,” at that comment, but Tsukishima managed, pulling his phone off of his head to start looking at it in an attempt to distract himself. He could practically hear Kageyama roll his eyes, and he smiled smugly into the pillow.</p>
<p>His attitude changed quickly when someone’s fingers dragged slowly along the sole of his right foot from his toes up to his heel.</p>
<p>“Oops.” Suga snickered as Tsukishima curled his toes. “Seems like your feet are a bad spot, huh?” He hooked his fingers, dragging his nails more firmly against the stripes on his socks. Tsukishima’s hand tensed around his phone, and his breath caught in his chest as he buried his face in the pillow. He flinched again as Kageyama’s hands rested between his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Definitely looks pretty bad. You’re getting all shivery just from that?” Kageyama smirked, moving his own hands to lightly ruffle Tsukishima’s hair before brushing his fingers over the tops of his ears. His shoulders hiked up instantly, one hand batting lightly at Kageyama’s as a smile pulled his lips already.</p>
<p>“I don’t get why you guys are being so gentle with it, senpai.” Hinata said, climbing up onto the bed and taking his own position on their victim’s other ankle. “I thought you said we were going to wreck him.” Tsukishima’s entire body jolted, and an obvious sound was barely caught in the pillow as scribbling fingers raced up and down his other foot.</p>
<p>There was a collective, conspiring sort of chuckle. “Hinata, you should know there’s a flair to these sorts of things.” Sugawara explained. “Honestly, what did we get all that stuff out for you two if you weren’t going to learn anything from it?”</p>
<p>Something about the dissonance of their conflicting methods made it so much worse, and Kageyama wasn’t giving up his search for openings along Tsukishima’s neck and ears. He clung tight to the pillow, his shoulders shaking as he started to squirm.</p>
<p>
  <em>“If you’re going to make this difficult, I don’t mind playing with you, Kei.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Akiteru had yanked the blanket partially off of his little brother one Saturday morning, smirking slightly at the very telling full-body cringe. “Come off it, Kei, I know you’re awake.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The stubborn junior-high student gave a fake sort of stretch before curling over to face the wall. Akiteru rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles quietly, and Kei’s subtle glance toward him didn’t elude him. He kept as quiet as possible, standing at the foot of the bed as his hands moved down to scribble at the soles of his brother’s bare feet. He smirked as Kei flinched away from him, glancing up to watch his face: a face that was already being covered as Kei was shivering and trying not to smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Someone here seems awfully giggly for being asleep.” His fingers prodded playfully under his toes before he suddenly disappeared. “I wonder if he’d wake up when I do… this—!”</em>
</p>
<p>“Gah!” Tsukishima’s voice jumped out around sporadic giggles as someone’s hands latched onto his flanks, thumbs pressing firmly into the small of his back at a frustrating rhythm.</p>
<p>“Ha! Just like that, Asahi.” Hinata had called back, yelping as he struggled to keep Tsukishima’s ankle pinned. “I knew his hips would break him again!”</p>
<p>The others were laughing, and Tsukishima could kick himself for spacing out like that instead of holding his ground.</p>
<p>“Welp, Tsukki, I hate to tell you this, but you lost the game.” Daichi said playfully, leaning on the back of the couch so Tsukishima could look up at him.</p>
<p>The blonde panted softly as the roaming hands became still. “So, I don’t get your dumb keychain? That sucks.” He tried to taunt him, earning quick scribbles right under his toes that made him writhe.</p>
<p>“So, you get a penalty!” Daichi clarified, leaning down to slip his glasses off. “And you can act as tough as you like, but we already know how to make you laugh~ Give him hell, you all.”</p>
<p>There was suddenly a lot of shifting around, and Tsukishima huffed softly as several of them climbed over his back looking for positions. He made an attempt to get his hands in to push himself up, only for Kageyama to find purchase on his neck again. His breath hitched on a stifled squeak, and his shoulders pinned the setter’s hands in place.</p>
<p>“Big bad Tsukishma can’t even take scritches without getting all scrunched up, huh?” Tsukishima could feel heat rushing into his cheeks as he stifled giggles, only to get a feather duster shoved up against the side of his head. Any sarcastic comebacks he wasn’t able to think of were lost in muffled squeaks.</p>
<p>“Okay, wait; wait; wait!” Hinata suddenly shouted, crowding next to Kageyama.</p>
<p>“Could you guys quit climbing all over me?!” Tsukishima griped, flinching a bit as he felt his socks coming off.</p>
<p>“Before everything gets too crazy, I have to try this spot!” The redhead’s small hands shoved themselves under Tsukishima’s arms, and the poor blonde nearly screamed with helpless laughter as his arms clamped tight around Hinata’s hands.</p>
<p>The room was loud again, mostly with his own laughter, but the others were laughing too. Noya bragged loudly about the hairbrush he was scrubbing on Tsukishima’s bare sole, and Tanaka had feathers between his toes while Sugawara scratched his heels to keep his toes splayed out. Asahi’s fingers crawled up and down his back and sides, and Hinata and Kageyama were arguing over his shoulders while occasionally scribbling at his skin.</p>
<p>It was chaotic and noisy and kind of stressful, and yet…</p>
<p>
  <em>Akiteru ruffled his hair roughly, snickering along with him as he let him go. “Come on, ya brat. I know it’s tough getting used to people, but you like playing, right? Team sports mean you’re stuck with a team.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kei had whined softly, pulling the pillow into his face as he sat up. “The guys on my team are so obnoxious though…And my senpais are all stuck-up.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You should get along great then.” Akiteru smirked as he sat on the bed with Kei. “Listen, no one can tell you how to feel about people, but you’ve got to give them a chance first, y’know?” He poked his brother softly when he reached to grab his glasses. “Promise you’ll get to know them? At least a little?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Will you give me a chance to see you in a game, Ace?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey, we’re not talking about me here! Besides, sometimes annoying people are just putting up a front. In my team, they have this phrase: Rough Crows have Soft Feathers.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Really?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know how it sounds, but I think there’s some truth to it. You’re pretty soft too, you know.”</em>
</p>
<p>Someone was tapping his head. “What do you think, Tsukki?” Daichi asked, grinning down at him.</p>
<p>His breath was coming slowly; everything had stopped. He took a deeper breath as he glanced up at their captain. “I think you all could use some help.” He chuckled, unable to keep from sounding exhausted.</p>
<p>“Ah, he’s fine.” Sugawara giggled, patting his shoulder as Daichi handed his glasses back.</p>
<p>“Good to see that you can be a good sport once in a while, Tsukishima.” Daichi chuckled as the others were getting up to let the blonde stretch. “Now, the tradition goes that whoever’s in for initiation gets to pick who gets it next.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima blinked smirking subtly as he glanced over his shoulder at the others. “Really now?” Hinata caught his gaze, knowingly trying to shrink behind Kageyama.</p>
<p>“Heh. You want to pick now? We can wait until after we eat.”</p>
<p>“I guess I can wait. I’m tired anyway.” He admitted, motioning for Daichi to lean closer once the others’ eyes were off of them. “Definitely Hinata.”</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>“So, hey…”</p>
<p>Tsukishima looked away from his phone to the setter whispering from the bed. The game room was quiet, the main light coming from the now muted television.</p>
<p>“Pretty chaotic, huh?” Sugawara smiled down at him, resting his chin on his arms. “You still hate us after that?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well…” Tsukishima shrugged, yawning quietly. “I don’t hate you guys… I just, uh, I definitely have my preferences. Like, I could get used to this.” He motioned vaguely to the sleep-filled silence.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you came out today. That was so much fun.”</p>
<p>“Even if I didn’t ‘earn my wings’ or whatever?”</p>
<p>“About that…” Sugawara shifted slightly, and Tsukishima flinched as something was tossed onto his chest: A familiar keychain, the stitches looking brand new. “The torture thing is a formality; you’re fine. Besides, it’s my sewing machine; I do what I want with them.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima chuckled, tipping his head back into his pillow as he picked up the keychain, He was surprised he could read the letters in the low light. “Thanks, senpai.”</p>
<p>“Same time next week?”</p>
<p>“Pfft, honestly? I’m going home tomorrow morning. I’ll think about coming back though. I guess it wasn’t the worst thing.”</p>
<p>“Ha.” Sugawara yawned, reaching to lightly tap Tsukishima’s forehead. “Never change, Tsukki.”</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you went to a session!” Yamaguchi complained, throwing his hands up as Tsukishima chuckled. “They had asked me why you weren’t there this weekend.”</p>
<p>“Oh, if I was there, you would have lost too.” He smirked over his shoulder. “Did they find out how weak you are to raspberries?”</p>
<p>“Hey, shut up!” Yamaguchi laughed lightly, running up beside him to take his hand. “Would you want to go back again though? I think I’ll be there pretty often.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima sighed heavily. “Maybe if you’re there with me, Tadashi.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>